waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Lion King 1½/International
The Lion King 1½ has been dubbed into many. languages, mainly in 2004. Brazilian Portuguese * Timao (Timon) - Pedro Lopes * Pumba - Mauro Ramos * Mae de Timao (Timon's mother) - Nádia Carvalho * Tio Max (Uncle Max) - José Santa Cruz * Simba jovem (young Simba) - Gustavo Pereira * Simba - Garcia Júnior * Rafiki - Pietro Mário * Nala - Carla Pompílio * Banzai - Hércules Fernando * Shenzi - Carmen Sheila * Zazu - Pádua Moreira * Flinchy - Manolo Rey Czech * Timon - Tomáš Trapl * Pumbaa - Jiří Hromada (speaking) * Pumbaa - Dušan Kollár (singing) * Timonova mamá (Timon's mother) - Dana Syslová * Strýček Max (Uncle Max) - Karel Gult * Mladý Simba (young Simba) - Filip Holec * Simba - Michal Dlouhý * Nala - Petra Hanžlíková * Rafiki - Bohuslav Kalva * Banzai - Vlastimil Yavřel * Shenzi - Jana Drbohlavová * Zazu - Stanislav Fišer * Zajda (Flinchy) - Pavel Šrom * Soloist The Lion Sleeps Tonight: David Uličník * Soloist Can You Feel the Love Tonight: Ludmilla Finková-Genzerová & Jana Durczaková * Additional voices: Jiří Prager, Jaroslav Horák, Bohdan Tůma, Jitka Moučková, Marek Libert, Pavel Franek, Petr Burian, Marek Juřička, Vilém Omcirk & Dan Omcirk Danish * Timon - Henrik Koefoed * Pumbaa - Lars Thiesgaard * Timons mor (Timon's mother) - Birthe Neumann * Onkel Max (Uncle Max) - Peter Schrøder * Ung Simba (young Simba) - Lukas Forchhammer * Voksen Simba (adult Simba) - Peter Jorde * Rafiki - Peter Belli * Nala - Pernille Højgaard * Banzai - Donald Andersen * Shenzi - Lone Kellermann * Zazu - Peter Zhelder * Krymper (Flinchy) - Jens Jacob Tychsen * Additional voices: Søren Ulrichs, Vibeke Dueholm, Søren Sætter-Lassen, Timm Behrens, Julian K. E. Baltzer, Rasmus Albeck, Puk Scharbau, Lena Brostrøm, Dorthe Hyldstrup, Peter Bom, Mads Lumholt, Trine Dansgaard, Johnny Jørgensen, Nicoline Møller, Lise Nees, Pia Scharling, Brian Grønbæk Jensen & Søren Launbjerg Dutch * Timon - David Verbeeck * Pumbaa - Door Van Boeckel * Ma - Mitta Van der Maat * Uncle Max - Luk Van Mello * Jonge Simba (young Simba) - Laurens van der Werken * Simba - Jurriaan van Dongen * Rafiki - Freddy Gumbs * Nala - Ryan van den Akker * Banzai - Nico van der Knaap * Shenzi - Irene Kuiper * Ed - Mario Filio * Zazu - Paul van Gorcum European Portuguese * Timon - André Maia * Pumba - José Raposo * Jovem Simba (young Simba) - Joao Teixeira (speaking) * Simba - Carlos Freixo * Nala - Cláudia Cadima * Tio Max (uncle Max) - António Montez * Mae do Timon (Timon's mother) - Maria Henrique * Rafiki - Fernando Luís * Shenzi - Cucha Carvalheiro * Banzai - Adriano Luz * Ed - Mario Filio * Zazu - Fernando Luís * Cocas (Flinchy) - Fernando de Sousa * Soloist The Lion Sleeps Tonight: Teófilo Sonnemberg * Soloist Can you feel the love tonight: Patrícia Silveira * Additional voices: Sandra de Castro, Rui Paulo, Carlos Vieira de Almeida, Vitor Emanuel, Patrícia Silveira, Sérgio Peixoto, Manuel dos Santos, Paulo Lourenco, Rui Miranda, Goncalo Lourenco, Jorge Alves, Patrícia Antunes, Ana Paula Almeida, Marie Michelle Rollin, Carolina Figueiredo, Raquel da Silva & Teófilo Sonnemberg European Spanish * Timón - Alberto Mieza (speaking) * Timón - Óscar Mas (singing) * Pumbaa - Miguel Ángel Jenner * Madre de Timón (Timon's mother) - Marta Barbará * Tio Max (Uncle Max) - Javier Viñas * Simba niño (young Simba) - José Antonio Torrabadella * Simba joven/adulto (teenager/adult Simba) - Sergio Zamora * Nala - Marta Barbará * Banzai - Antonio García Moral * Shenzi - María Dolores Gispert * Zazú - Eduardo Doncos Finnish * Timon - Antti Pääkkönen * Pumba - Pekka Laiho * Timonin äiti (Timon's mother) - Ulla Tapaninen * Max-setä (Uncle Max) - Tom Pöysti * Nuori Simba (young Simba) - Saska Pulkkinen * Aikuinen Simba (adult Simba) - Paavo Kerosuo * Rafiki - Langry Abdeslam Chellaf * Nala - Annimaria Rinne * Banzai - Antti Pääkkönen * Shenzi - Raija Alenius * Ed - Mario Filio * Zazu - Veikko Honkanen * Mangustit (The Meerkat) - Jukka Rasila * Soloist 'Circle of life': Anneli Saaristo * Soloist The Lion Sleeps Tonight: Pekka Kuorikoski * Soloist Can you feel the love tonight: Annimaria Rinne * Additional voices: Petri Liski, Pekka Kuorikoski, Pasi Piispanen, Matti Holi, Tommi Varis, Ulla Renko, Mirja Mäkelä-Dunkel, Anna-Liisa Haunio, Päivi Hilska, Johanna Matila, Johannes Tervo, Hannele Karppinen, Jorma Karppinen, Vaula Hyry, Ari Parviainen & Brölle Suominen French * Timon - Jean-Philippe Puymartin * Pumbaa - Michel Elias * Mère de Timon (Timon's mother) - Françoise Vatel * Oncle Max - Philippe Catoire * Simba enfant (young Simba) - Mathias Mella * Simba - Emmanuel Curtil * Rafiki - Med Hondo * Nala - Sybille Tureau * Banzai - Michel Mella * Shenzi - Main Darah * Ed - Mario Filio * Zazu - Michel Prud'homme * Flinchy - Alexandre Sterling * Soliste Le lion s'endort ce soir: Yamin Dib * Solistes Can You Feel The Love Tonight: Morganne et Michal de Star Academy 3 German * Timon - Ilja Richter * Pumbaa - Rainer Basedow * Timon Mütter (Timon's mother) - Joseline Gassen * Onkel Max (Uncle Max) - Roland Hemmo * Junger Simba (young Simba) - Malte Stübing * Simba - Frank-Lorenz Engel * Rafiki - Leon Boden * Nala - Alexandra Wilcke * Banzai - Frank Lennart * Shenzi - Hella von Sinnen * Ed - Mario Filio * Zazu - Eberhard Prüter * Additional voices: Mario von Jascheroof, Peter Krause, Walter Alich & James Gardiner Hungarian * Timon - Gábor Péter Vincze * Pumbaa - Gábor Melis * Adult Simba - András Stohl * Nala - Ágnes Bertalan * Zazu - Iván Verebély Icelandic * Tímon - Þórhallur Laddi Sigurðsson * Púmba - Karl Ágúst Úlfsson * Mamma Timon (Timon's mother) - Ragnheiður Steindórsdóttir * Maxi-frändi (Uncle Max) - Harald G. Haralds * Ungir Simbi (young Simba) - Rafn Kumar Bonifacius * Ungir Simbi (toung Simba) - Þorvaldur D. Kristjánsson (singing) (added from the 1994 dubbing) * Simbi (Simba) - Felix Bergsson * Rafíki - Karl Ágúst Úlfsson * Nala - Steinunn Ólína Þorsteinsdóttir * Bansi - Eggert Þorleifsson * Sensi - Edda Heiðrún Backman * Sasú - Sigurður Sigurjónsson * Járn Jói (Flinchy) - Atli Rafn Sigurðarson * Additional voices: Inga María Valdimarsdóttir, Eiríkur Júlíusson, Gísli Magnúson, Örn Arnarsson, Margrét Eir, Anna Sigríður Helgadóttir, Harpa Haraðardóttir & Björn Thorarensen Italian * Timon - Tonino Accolla * Pumba - Mirko Pontrelli * Mamma - Paola Giannetti * Zio Max - Renato Cecchetto * Simba giovane (young Simba) - Gabriele Patriarca * Simba - Riccardo Rossi * Rafiki - Sergio Fiorentini * Nala - Barbara De Bortoli * Banzai - Marco Guadagno * Shenzi - Rita Savagnone * Zazu - Roberto Del Giudice * Bruciaferro (Flinchy) - Massimo Bitossi * Additional voices: Roberto Pedicini, Luca Eliani, Bruno Alessandro, Ilaria Latini, Larry Kapust, Daniele Raffaeli, Luca Scaglia, Stefano Billi, Giovanna Martinuzzi, Patrizia Bracaglia, Deborah Ciccorelli, Anna Paola Francia, Maria Cristina Brancucci, Claudia Arvati, Renata Fusco, Lorena Brancucci, Rossella Ruini, Matilde Fontana, Virginia Brancucci, Augusto Giardino, Stefano Rinaldi, Stefano Fioravanti, Fabrizio Palma, Massimo Cardamone & Daniele Viri Japanese * Timon - Yuji Mitsuya * Pumbaa - Hiroshi Hatanaka * Timon's mother - Masako Nozawa * Uncle Max - Takeshi Aono * Young Simba - Sota Murakami * Adult Simba - Mitsuru Miyamoto * Rafiki - Ryuji Saikachi * Nala - Riko Hanamura * Banzai - Ben Hiura * Shenzi - Tomie Kataoka * Zazu - Hideyuki Umezu * Flinchy - Setsuji Sato * Soloist Circle of Life: Yukari Miyazono * Soloist The Lion Sleeps Tonight: Yoshito Fuchigami * Soloist Can You Feel the Love Tonight: Yukiko Yamashita * Additional voices: Yuu Shimaka, Yayoi Nakazawa, Tetsuo Goto, Takashi Nagasako, Koichi Yamadera and Yuu Hayashi Korean * Timon - Jang Gwang * Pumbaa - Song Yong-Tae * Rafiki - Jang Seung-Gil * Simba - Kim Seung-Jun * Timon's mother - Na Su-Ran * Uncle Max - Lee Jong-Gu * Nala - Seo Hye-Jeong * Banzai - Choi Byeong-Sang * Shenzi - Seong Seon-Nyeo * Zazu - Tak Won-Je Latin Spanish * Timón - Raúl Aldana (speaking) * Timón - Raúl Carballeda (singing) * Pumba - Francisco Colmenero * Madre de Timón (Timon's mother) - María Santander * Tio Max (Uncle Max) - Álvaro Carcaño/Humberto Vélez * Simba niño (young Simba) - Guillermo Aponte/Kalimba Marichal * Simba joven/adulto (teenager/adult Simba) - Arturo Mercado * Nala - María Fernanda Morales * Rafiki - Genaro Vásquez/Mario Filio * Banzai - Jesús Barrero * Shenzi - Rosanelda Aguirre * Zazú - Eduardo Tejedo * Additional voices: Armando Réndiz, Abraham Vega, Esteban Siller, Daniel Cervantes, Mario Filio, Beto Castillo, Maggie Vera, Raúl Carballeda, Alejandro Illescas, Arturo Barbosa, Juan Carlos Cortés, Oscar Benavides, Ruy Cuevas, Paula Arias Esquivel, José Luis Rivera, Ofelia Guzmán, Berenice Vega, Alama Delia Pérez, Luna Arjona, Analy, Martha Adriana Juárez, Ricardo Tejedo, Nicolás Frías, Gabriela Cárdenas, Mafer Aponte & Pablo Gil Norwegian * Timon - Åsleik Engmark * Pumbaa - Harald Mæle * Timons mor (Timon's mother) - Eli Anne Linnestad * Onkel Max (Uncle Max) - Kalle Øby * Ung Simba (young Simba) - Petter Andre Jølstad * Simba - Håvard Bakke * Rafiki - Morten Røhrt * Nala - Hanne Dieserud * Banzai - Per Christian Ellefsen * Shenzi - Mari Maurstad * Zazu - Anders Hatlo * Skvetti (Flinchy) - Christoffer Staib * Additional voices: Erik Skøld & Lena Meieran * Additional voices: Anita Skorgan, Benedicte Swendgaard, Kari Iveland, Geir Rebbestad, Jan Tore Saltnes & Per Öystein Sörensen * Dialoginstruktör: Christoffer Staib * Sanginstruktör: Per Öystein Sörensen * Oversetter: Lars Bjerke * Innspillingsstudio: Sun Studio Norge * Innspillingstekniker: Björn Are Rognlid, Stig Andreasen * Produksjonsansvarlig: Hans Hopen * Studioprodusent: Svend Christiansen * Kreativt ansvarlig: Kirsten Saabye Swedish * Timon - Per Fritzell * Pumbaa - Jan Rippe * Timon mamma (Timon's mother) - Inga Ålenius * Morbror Max (Uncle Max) - Pierre Lindstedt * Unge Simba (young Simba) - Daniel Andersson * Simba - Frank Ådahl * Rafiki - Svante Thuresson * Nala - Kayo Shekoni * Banzai - Anders Öjebo * Shenzi - Diana Nuñez * Flin (Ed) - Mario Filio * Zazu - Anders Aldgård * Blinkis - Johan Wilhelmsson * Soloist: Circle of Life - Meta Roos * Soloist Can You Feel The Love Tonight - Meta Roos * Soloist Mitt i djungeln (The Lion Sleeps Tonight) - Tobias Lindgren * Choir Digga Tunnah: Urban Hussmo, Nicklas Lundgren, Lars Nilsson, Daniel Bäckerud, Anki Spångberg, Charlotte Ollward, Katarina Josephsson, Åsa Jonsson, Kristin Lundgren, Linda Börud Lindé, Malin Hussmo, Hanna Sollerman, Nina Sollerman, Ulrika Ponerfält & Sofia Bäckerud * Additional voices: Andreas Nilsson, Åsa Jonsson, Daniel Bergfalk, Bittan Norman, Anna-Karin Westman, Stefan Berglund, Krister Roseen, Johan Nyberg, Johan Schinkler & Liza Öhman Turkish * Timon - Ziya Kürküt * Pumbaa - Naci Taşdöğen * Timon's mother - Munis Düşenkalkar * Uncle Max - Ender Yigit * Kucuk Simba (young Simba) - Ömer Can Duna * Yetiskin Simba (adult Simba) - Volkan Severcan * Rafiki - Ali Faruk Akgören * Nala - Özlem Demirel * Banzai - Bahtiyar Engin * Shenzi - Semsay Cankara * Zazu - Bulent Emin Yarar Category:Disney International dubs